In a Flash
by CaptainOfTheKeep
Summary: Time is a fickle thing, and so is matter... if your the creator of all things, that is. So the act of rearranging the molecular structure, and causing several highly reactants to appear in a young boy's bedroom was simple, if not effortless. But the effects, well... not even the creator of the Universe can see what will happen, because that's what happens when you awaken old powers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;**

 **Well, this is an idea that has been floating around in my cranium for quite some time, and I've finally decided to write it.**

 **I hope it goes well, and I am glad to be back and am happy to announce that I can update whenever I feel like it and my previous complications no longer matter!**

 **Well, without further a due, lets get this party started!**

* * *

Zeus sat on this throne, rubbing his temples and doing his best to keep his temper in check. He hated council meetings.

Hated. Them.

After another good ten minutes, Zeus had finally had enough. "SHUT UP!"

Everybody Sat down quickly and quietly. Growling, Zeus looked over at Artemis and said, "Now, daughter, why have you called this meeting? I do hope that the matter is important."

The said Moon Goddess looked around the room, her gaze lingering on Poseidon for a moment longer than anybody else before she nodded and replied, "Yes, father. I have called this meeting for a _very important_ reason." Once again, her gaze lingered on Poseidon. Zeus made a 'continue' motion with his hands, curiously wondering why his usually private daughter called the meeting.

Artemis steeled her nerves, swallowed, and continued. "As you all know, I am the goddess of childbirth. I am there with every maiden as she goes through it. A part of me is there, comforting her, so I see when a baby is born, and I can tell who its parents are by a glance. This goes for both mortals and half-bloods."

"Are you trying to tell us that you have had a kid sis? Because if you have, its about time." Apollo cut in while grinning, his pose supremely casual and uncaring.

Zeus began to stand up and glare at Artemis. Before he could open his mouth, Artemis cut in, "Of course not, Apollo. now shut you mouth before you get me in trouble for something I did not do!" Apollo put his hands up into a 'I surrender' positing and made the motion of zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. "if that is not the reason of this council, then what is it?"

Once again, the Moon goddess looked at her uncle, only this time, Poseidon caught her starring. The Sea god's grip on his trident increased dramatically. "The reason that I have called this meeting is because a another half-blood was born."

The room immediately rose up in chaos. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Ares bellowed, "YOU CALLED THIS MEETING TO TELL US ABOUT ONE OF OUR CHILDREN! WE DON'T NEED A REMINDER WHEN OUR KIDS OUR BORN!"

"No, I have not." Artemis said steely, glaring at the war god until he sat down. Turning her attention to her father, Artemis pointed upward and said, "Father, do you thing you could perhaps...?"

Zeus nodded and fired a bolt of lightning into the sky, causing the entire sky to light up and silencing the room. "Thank you, father."

"Okay," Zeus said, sitting back down. "So if you didn't call this meeting to tell us about one of our children being born, the why did you call it."

"Because father, the oath of the big three was broken once more. Your brother Poseidon sired an heir. A baby boy by the name Percy Jackson."

Silence.

After several moments, Zeus exploded. "WHAT!" He roared. Grabbing his master bolt, he hefted it into the air, preparing to throw it and incinerate the newborn baby. "NOOOOO!" Poseidon yelled and launched himself off of his throne and slamming his body into his brothers in an attempt to save his son.

But the Sea god wasn't fast enough, Zeus threw the bolt quicker than even the god's eyes could follow.

The crack was deafening.

The gods all watched, some on horror, others with an impartial attitude, and some with excitement. But what they didn't see or notice was the fact that time itself seemed to slow down, until it had stopped moving on planet Earth.

* * *

Several dimensions away, a tall, dark, powerfully built man sat on a throne made from stardust with three aged ladies sitting in-front of him. After several moments of the four divine beings watching the frozen scene in-front of them, the man said, "The boy is powerful, for a half-god, at least."

"Yes," one of the three ladies replied, "and the Olympians' King is foolish. He wishes to kill the child, but his life is necessary to the survival of the Pantheon." The remaining two women muttered and nodded, "I have seen it," one added, as if to prove their point. The man nodded. "As have I. Do not forget, I have the Sight as well, granddaughter. And my vision is just as clear as yours."

The woman bowed her head in apology and turned to converse with her sisters once more. "What shall we do? We can't very well let the poor child die. If he dies, then so does the western hemisphere."

One of the sisters, the youngest of the three, raised a wrinkled eyebrow and said, "Simple, we remove the lightning bolt, or redirect its path to that of a different destination."

"Yes, but Zeus, despite all of his flaws, is an excellent marksman. To put it simply, he doesn't miss. If the intended target wasn't destroyed, he'd simply just throw the bolt again, and again, and again until the apartment was destroyed."

The other two sisters frowned at that and silence enveloped the four until one snapped their fingers. "We change the bolt, alter its magical properties so that once it strikes, it will give the boy powers, or simply split around him harmlessly."

The sisters starred at each other, before nodding in agreement. "But what to give? Let us let it strike the boy and empower him, so what shall we give him?"

"The power of Six." One suggested, holding up six fingers and morphing each finger into a letter.

"No, that blessing is for another."

"Krypton's blessing, perhaps?"

"Again, no."

"The power of the gods of thunder."

"Are you purposely proposing ideas that aren't possible?"

"Alter his genetics to make him appear different and be immune to and conduct electricity?"

"N-... possibly... all in favor?"

Three out of the four hands rose. "It's settled then. The bolt shall not kill him, but merely cha- My Lord, what are you doing?"

The attention of the three sisters was turned to the man sitting on the throne, who was now currently standing. "You are all fools." He said simply, causing the trio to bow their heads in shame, and in fear as well. Striding forward, the man pushed aside the ladies without a second thought until he was standing directly in-front of the bolt of lightning. "What is he planning to do?" Whispered one of the sisters softly, as to not disturb the man. The other two sisters looked at each other before saying, "I know not."

Suddenly, the mans had shot out, grabbing the bolt of lightning and he slowly began to tear it apart until it was in millions of microscopic pieces. He then began to spin his hands in a double helix motion, causing the particles to form into the shape of a long ever twisting cylinder. Once he had finished, he then proceeded to tap the center of the helix shape, causing the entire formation to shatter into thousands of tiny molecules. Starring around at the mass of particles surrounding him, the man clapped his hands once, causing the particles to begin to vibrate at a rapid pace. Satisfied, he snapped his fingers twice, causing the mass of matter to begin to spark, bolts of light flinging between the particles until they had all connected. Spreading his hands wide, the man quickly slammed them together, causing all of the particles to rush together, resulting in a massive explosion of light. Once the light had faded, where the lightning bolt had once been was a rod of dark matter; pure cosmic, nuclear, molecular energy.

He turned around and looked at the three women. "This..." he began, "Is the answer, the superior to the foolish, weakly thought-out plan you three had made."

Snapping his fingers, a bolt of lightning appeared in his hand, and the man fused the two items together. He then proceeded to replace the lightning bolt and walked over to the apartment where the young sleeping Percy Jackson was located. Ignoring the walls, the man phased straight through the wall, through the mother of the demi-god, and every other obstacle until he was in the babies room. Starring at the surrounding furniture, the man scoffed. Mortals, they were so puny, so frail, and yet, he admired them to the highest degree, they were probably by far his finest creation. Waving his hand, chemicals and other scientific solutions appeared throughout the room, most close to the boy. Turing around, the man flew out of the apartment until he had met up with the three women.

They stared at each other for sometime before the ladies gasped. "DO you know what you have just done! You have awoken power long forgotten, and have triggered similar events all around the globe, even in the boys future enemies."

"I am completely aware of the consequences of my actions, Lady fate. But do not forget, I am HE. I see all, I know all, I AM all. I know who will receive these powers as well, but, it is a risk I am willing to take." he responded.

"They defy fate, grandfather... they make the unexpected happen, fate is unclear now, his future is clouded. You may have just possibly doomed that boy to a terrible, hellish existence."

"Trust me..." The man began before turning around, and blinking. Suddenly time on Earth resumed, and the lightning bolt struck home, hitting the baby and causing the chemicals surrounding the child to explode and douse him. The cries from Poseidon could be heard by immortals all over the world and the screams of the mother as she rushed into the room were audible for miles around as she looked at the hole in her roof, chemicals covering the room, and her possibly dead baby boy.

"...It will all be worth it."

* * *

 **WOAOWOJFOASJGAISFNHJASNF!**

 **I"M DONE WITH A CHAPTER!  
Sorry, I know its short, but I dont really know what else to write for this chapter.**

 **Well, see ya all next chapter!**

 **ADIOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, because I think it was pretty good.**

 **Anybody know what powers Percy got? And anybody want to take a guess on who else got powers similar to Percy's?**

 **Also, please review, I love being able to check my email and seeing all of the Favorited notifications and followed notification, but I love seeing review notification even more than those two combined. It means that you guys enjoyed it so much, you went in and put in the effort to write a review.**

 **It means a lot to me. It's honestly what makes me have the desire to write more and update as quickly as I can.**

 **So thanks for reading my story! and I hope that it becomes successful and that it meets all of my followers expectations!  
Well, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 ** _10 years later_**

Percy was sleeping.

It was blissful, in his dreams he was running, running so fast that nobody could catch him, fast enough that he could jump from state to state, run up walls, and zoom over oceans with ease.

He was loving it.

Suddenly, he came to a cliff. Skidding to a stop, Percy took several steps back, before he charged forward, jumped off, spread his arms, and began to fly. The feeling was amazing! The wind rushing through his hair, clouds dampening his face, the sound of glass breaking.

Glass breaking? What in th-

Gasping, Percy woke up from his dream, eyes shooting open almost as fast as he sat up. Looking around, he noticed something strange. His fish were flying, as was the water in his tank, and the water in his water bottle, and the Kool-Aid in a cup on his nightstand.

Percy frowned at this. Last time he checked, fish didn't fly, and liquid couldn't float.

Throwing off his covers, Percy walked over and touched the water with his finger. As he expected, his finger went through the water as normal, but his was still confused. Was he dreaming? No... he remembered his dream, he had been flying and running, not sitting in his room with water floating. "Mom!" he called, "Something weird is happening to my fish tank!"

No response.

Frowning, he called for his mother again, only louder this time. "MOM!"

Still no response.

Tapping his foot, Percy made his way towards the living room, where his mother most likely was. About half way down the stairs, he began to hear things. Frightened shrieks, glass breaking, the rapid sound of foot steps slamming against the floor, and what sounded like electricity.

They were all coming from the living room.

Quickening his pace, Percy rounded the corner and whispered, "Mom...?"

The sight that he saw when he rounded the corner would be forever ingrained in his mind.

His mother was kneeling on the floor, crying, looking around her frighted. But what terrified Percy the most was the bright yellowish and blood-red lights that were surrounding his mother in a circle roughly 40 feet across.

"Mom?!"

"PERCY!"

"MOM!"

"PERCY! STAY BACK!"

"WHY MOM! WHAT'S HAPPENING! MO-"

Percy froze. The whole world slowed down, or maybe Percy just speed up, but Percy stared at what was once the circle of lightning in horror. Where the circle was once located, there were two men, fighting to the death, neither one armed, but they were throwing punches like possessed men. They were both tall, one had black hair, glowing yellowish gold eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket with multiple tears in it. The other was a muscular man wearing a set of golden Greek armor, with glowing gold iris's, and blood red scleroses. A helmet covered his face, blocking Percy from getting a view of the man's face. Suddenly the man in armor turned and looked at Percy, before charging straight at him. Percy screamed and backed away, but before he could reach him, the other man grappled him and proceeded to throw him across the room.

Percy blinked twice, and suddenly the circle of lightning was there again.

What was going on!? Percy felt like crying, screaming in frustration at the inability to go to his mother for protection and comfort.

"MOOOOMMMMM!" He screamed, until his vision was filled with a bright golden light.

When the light faded, Percy looked around and said, "Mom?"

He didn't know were his was, or what had happened to him. Questions flooded his mind, but at the moment, only one thing was one his mind, to find his mother. So Percy turn in one direction, listened to his instincts, and ran as fast as he could in that direction, hoping that he would eventually come to a familiar area and be able to navigate his way home from there.

* * *

Sally was terrified.

She knew almost everything about Greek and Roman mythology, and yet she couldn't for the life of her remember any deities that could move at supersonic speeds, besides Hermes/Mercury, but she knew that he was a rather peaceful god on a good day, and on bad days he was still one of the good guys. So why on Earth would he be in here?

 _He's not, this isn't Hermes, this is someone else._ A small voice in her head spoke, and she knew it was telling the truth. So, the only thing she could do was hope that Percy would stay safe.

"Mom?"

 _Oh goodness... please, no. Send him away, make him hide! I don't want him to get hurt!_ Sally frantically thought before turning to look at her son. "PERCY!" she yelled, hoping that her son would hear the frantic worry in her voice and go hide.

"MOM!" he yelled back.

"PERCY! STAY BACK!" she yelled, barley audible over the sound of the lightning.

Frightened, Percy yelled, "WHY MOM! WHAT'S HAPPENING! MO-" Suddenly, he stopped, frozen in his words, his sentence stuck in his throat. Sally wanted to scream, rush to her son and check if he was okay. Percy suddenly screamed and backed away, and then stopped, blinked, and started screaming for his mother once more.

In a bright flash of light, Sally's son was gone and she began to sob hysterically. The lightning stopped and Sally looked up, only to see a tall, muscular man with gold iris's, red scleroses, and was wearing a full set of golden Greek armor. He took several intimidating steps towards Sally before stopping right in-front of her. Faster than lightning, he struck her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground and roll several feet away. The man growled, his voice deep and animalistic, and stuck his hand out to his right side, as if summoning something.

Sally looked up at him in fear, she knew that she would most likely die tonight. After what seemed like hours, but was only several seconds in reality, of starring at each other, a deadly, 6-foot scythe appeared in the man's hands, one half of the blade was an eerie, but beautiful bronze, which Sally knew to be Celestial Bronze, and the other half was cold, grey steel. She knew who this man was now, that weapon identified the man and erased every other possibility Sally thought the man could had been.

Taking two steps forward, the man raised his weapon high above his head, and brought it down. Sally did not blink, she did not scream, she didn't flinch, she simply stared at the man as he brought his weapon to kill her.

Only to miss by several inches.

Starring at the weapon is surprise, the man vision soon honed in on the bronze arrow sitting next to the scythe.

"Stay away from my wife, or the next one goes through your head."

The man chuckled. "You think you can beat me, little demigod? You cannot hide your true self anymore, and I will crush you as easily as a mortal crushes a grape, with ease and delight."

Silence enveloped the three beings until the archer spoke, "No. I don't think I can beat you. But I sure can try." And with that, he fired another arrow, straight at the mans face.

Sally starred at her husband in fear, not of who he was, but for his life. "Please..." she whispered, "Protect my family... anybody."

* * *

John was nervous.

He came home, expecting to enjoy the evening with his wife, but instead was met with the sight of a monster of some sort trying to kill his wife.

Well... his evening was going to suck.

Notching another arrow, he fired, aiming for the strangers legs. But, just as he had with the arrow aimed at his face, he swung his scythe and deflected it with expert skill.

Once again, John notched an arrow, and instead of aiming at a certain point on the man's body, he just pointed it at him and fired. Just as before, it was deflected, so he shot again,

And again,

And again,

And again,

And again,

And agai-,

"That's enough... son of Apollo." the man whispered in his ear as his scythe was plunged into his stomach.

Pulling out a knife, John rammed it into the man, only for it to shatter on his armor. The man chuckled at the feeble attempt to injure him,m "Does it hurt?" the man asked, "I hope it does." he whispered, his cold breath causing the hairs on John neck to stand up and sent shivers down the demigod's spine.

Pulling out the now blood coated scythe, the man scoffed, and in a flash of red lightning, was gone.

Sally starred at her husband in shock. He was holding his stomach, which now had a giant hole in it. "John," she whispered, hoping that what she was seeing was a cruel trick, or simply that the entire evening was just a nightmare, and that she would wake up next to her husband safe and sound.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and Sally knew it.

"Sally," John croaked, before collapsing to the ground. Rushing over, Sally put her husband's head in her lap as she brushed his hair out of his face. Reaching down to put pressure on the wound, to help stop the blood flow, John reached out and grabbed her hands, "No... don't... they'll only accuse you... of doing it. Besides... this wound... it's fatal... even if the blade... wasn't magical. I would still die."

"No... nononononoNoNONONONO!" Sally cried while kissing his hand, "You can't die on me, on us, mister. Percy need someone... He needs someone to teach him about the godly world, some one to be the father figure in his life, someone to give him _the TALK,_ someone to teach him how to flirt with girls, how to shave, and how do every single guy thing in the world. You and I both know that Poseidon can't do that."

John smiled at her, blood covering his teeth and filling his mouth."Well..." he began, coughing up blood and wheezing, "Percy is a smart boy, and he has the most beautiful, talented, amazing, wonderful women as his mother. He'll become the best demigod ever, even without getting _the talk,_ or knowing how to flirt with girls, or to shave, or anything that I could teach him. Just... promise me Sally... promise me that you won't tell him... and that you'll move on, find someone else that can make you happy."

Sally shook her head. "No, I can't. You make me happy, I love you, John, you've been one of the best things that's ever happened to me in my life, I **need** you, and Percy does too."

"Promise me?

"No... I can't"

"Sally... promise... me... please..."

"... okay. I promise."

"Than you... you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, you know that, right? Nothing about you has changed since the day I met you."

Sally laughed at that, "And you too mister. You're even more handsome, blood, sweat, and dirt covered than you've ever been."

John smiled, then with a shuddering breath, the demigod closed his eyes, and never moved again.

"John...?"

"John?"

"JOHN!?

"JOHN?! JOHN?!"

Sally's tears began to fall once more. Leaning forward, she softly pressed her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered.

* * *

Percy starred at his apartment in joy. He'd finally found it. Rushing forward, Percy was grabbed at the collar by a police officer, "Whoa there son! You can't go in there. Crime scene. Stay back please."

Shaking out of the man's grip, Percy said, "No! You don't understand! I LIVE here! you have to let me in!" and with that, he rushed under the _Caution_ tape and ran until he reached his living room. Once he entered, Percy was taken aback by the number of police officers in the room. Ignoring the signs and tape everywhere, Percy went to where most of the police officers seemed to be, and fear crept into his being.

Lying on the ground was a blue tarp covering a body, and peaking out of the edges of the tarp was blood, still fresh. Falling onto his knees, Percy sent a prayer up to whoever would hear it that it wasn't his mother.

What he saw though was just as bad.

"Dad...?" he whispered softly, gently shaking his shoulder. He wasn't dead, he just was sleeping. Percy knew it. His eyes were closed, and any second now he would open them and grab Percy and begin to viciously tickle him until the he scream uncle five times in a girly voice.

"Dad... come on. This isn't funny. Game's over."

"Dad..."

"Dad..."

"DAD!"

Percy wanted to slap him, open his eyes with his thumbs, tickle his armpits, but something stopped him. "Son," A deep voice said behind him, "He's dead... I'm sorry. But, he's gone for good."

"No, noNoNoNoNONONONONO! He CAN'T BE!"

A heavy hand rested on his shoulders, and another pulled the tarp over John's face once more, obscuring him from view. "I'm sorry son... but, he's dead."

Tears leaked from Percy's eyes as he closed them and began to shake. Why had this happened? Who were the two men in the lightning? Where was his other.

"Where is my mom?" Percy asked after several minutes, his tears slowly coming to a stop. "She's in the next room, she'll be out in a bit. Here... let me get you some water, and a place to sit? Would that be alright?" The deep voice asked again, and Percy finally turned to look at the man. He was an older man, probably in his late 60's, with grey hair, smile crinkles, and deep, warm brown eyes. He looked like a grandpa that always had a gift ready for you whenever he saw you.

Percy nodded slowly, and the man lead him into the Kitchen, sat him in a chair, got him a glass of water, placed it in-front of him and said, "I'll go get your mother Son, don't worry."

Percy sniffed, and slowly picked up his cup to drink, but never brought it to his lips. Something told him not to, and after tonight, Percy wasn't sure what to listen to anymore. Bringing it closer to his lips, Percy tipped the glass to drink, until the world seemed to slow down once more and a familiar voice spoke in his head, " _Percy... don't drink the water. Put it down, and never pick it up again."_

Percy's insides were screaming at him to listen to the voice, and deciding to follow his instincts, Percy put the glass down,and pushed it away from him.

Moments later, Percy's mother entered the room and enveloped her son in a hug. "Its okay Percy. Mommy's here. Don't worry. We'll be fine." she whispered into his ear while stroking the back of his head, smoothing his wild hair down.

"It will all be fine... I promise"

* * *

 **WHOASFHNSAWOAHWOAHWOAH!**

 **TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! WHAT IS THIS!?  
**

 **This event belongs in the history text books, because it's the first time an even like this has ever happened!**

 **LOL, well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, because I certainly enjoyed typing it!**

 **See you all next chapter, and please REVIEW! Give me suggestions, tips, or positive criticism!  
**

 **ADIOS!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **HELLO EVERYBODY!**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!**

 **Literally, every time I update this and check my email, there is a new follower, new liked, and new favorite.**

 **It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Honestly, it does.**

 **This is probably the most attention a story of mine has ever gotten. Lol. I plan to update at least once every two days, if not everyday (during my break, that is.) But once school starts up again, well, my updating speed will go down by quite a bit, but this story idea is always on my mind, so it'll never run dry, and besides...**

 **I love the Flash.**

 **I seriously love him, he is my favorite superhero. His powers are so awesome and really very shape-able. Mix him with one of my all time favorite book characters/heroes... well.**

 **You better believe that I'mma see this baby grow up and get matured real well.**

 **And a shout-out to** ** _Pelaito_** **for being my first review on this story! Thank you so much for reviewing and complementing my story, I hope that my story goes in a direction that will make you enjoy reading it. Because the more my readers enjoy reading it, the more I will enjoy writing it, and that equals more frequent updates, (or longer chapters, one of the two ;D)**

 **Another Shout-out to _MysticChaos(Guest)_ for reviewing! Thank you for doing so, and yes, I am perfectly aware that there are some elements/morphed plot line from the Flash. That is intended. Don't worry, this isn't some Flash knock-off, and I'm not going to completely disregard the PJO story line and use the Flash one instead. There will only be little bits and pieces from the Flash in here, not huge chunks. So no worries. (If you even were worried about it at all... lol)**

 **Also... for the A/Ns' at the end of the chapters, I usually make a comment or ask a question. If any of you guys can guess/ answer it Via PM (AND ONLY PM), I'll give ya a gift (pretty much I'll either let you make a character and have him/her appear through out the story several times or I'll let you give me hints and suggestions or give a side quest/story for Percy to do/go on.)**

 **It'll be fun. I promise... kinda...**

 **Well, I hope you all will continue to enjoy and read! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **2 years later**_

Percy sat in his desk, completely bored, twirling his pencil between his fingers with the intent of distracting him self and preventing himself from committing suicide out of sheer boredom. It had worked for several minutes, his pencil slowly twirling faster and faster until it had been a blur in his hands, but that got tiring, so he had slowed down and was once again, bored out of his mind.

"Mr. Jackson?"

Percy looked up at the sound of someone saying his name. "Yes?" he asked, "Is there something wrong Mr. Brunner?"

His teacher smiled and said, "No, unless your review isn't done, which I suppose it is due to your lack of productivity, that it is. Am I incorrect?"

Percy shook his head. Normally, having a teacher call him out in class for not working like that would have really set him off and made him embarrassed for the remainder of the period. But Mr. Brunner was cool, he was a middle aged man, with curly brown hair that extended to his neck and a beard that made Percy jealous at times. He wore tweed jackets, and shirts that had the names of bands so old that Percy was sure that his grandfather had never heard of them. Sitting in a motorized wheelchair with a blanket covering his legs, Percy was impressed that the man never drove around the class making race car noises or fell asleep.

What? It's what he would do.

Mr. Brunner was also a good teacher, he had a tendency to make things stick in your mind, especially when he brought swords to class for lessons occasionally, and one time he brought the entire class Greek Yogurt for a reason Percy couldn't remember, but hey, the stuff actually tasted pretty stinking good.

The teacher nodded, satisfied. Leaning back in his wheelchair, Mr. Brunner pulled out a rather thick book, and began to read.

Percy stared at the book. It was thick. Like, at least five inches thick in dept. What the heck was he reading?

Before Percy could dive into thought, and probably hurt himself and need to get air-lifted to the nearest mental hospital, a voice next to him asked, "Yo, Perce, how'd you finish so fast?"

Percy looked over and wiggled is eyebrows at his best friend, "What can I say G-Man, I've got mad skillzzz."

Grover rolled his eyes and said, "Well, could you help me out? I'm having trouble with question 22."

Percy nodded and scooted his chair, rather nosily might I add, next to Grover.

Grover was scrawny, dark skinned teen who had a small growth of stubble on his chin, was always wearing a grey, black, or cream colored beanie, never wore shorts or sandals, and had to use crutches due to muscular dysfunction in his legs. He was extremely funny, tried to be a ladies man and failed miserably, always had a smile, was confident in his own special way.

When Percy reached his intended destination next to his best friend, the entire class was looking at him, and they all put their fingers to their mouths and simultaneously said, "SHHHHH!"

Percy pretended to be blown out of his seat due to the power of the 'SHHH', bending backwards over the back of his seat and flailing his arms around like a man trying to keep his balance.

Grover stiffed a laugh which caused him to snort rather loudly. Percy stared at his friend for a moment, trying hard not to laugh as well. Suddenly, a loud ripping noise rung throughout the room, and Percy and Grover started shake, eye watering in attempt to keep their laughter contained. Once again, the ripping noise sounded again, this time squeaky and much, much higher.

That was the final straw.

The two boys bust out laughing, all attempts to hold it in completely futile. Mr. Brunner looked up at the two boys. He didn't say anything, he just looked. Eventually, the two boys quieted down and went back to work on their review. But every time they looked at each other, the temptation to laugh would arise again and again, and each time the would snicker quietly at each other and slap a hand over their mouths.

Mr. Brunner shook his head and chucked himself, _'Boys will be boys, and nothing will change that.'_

* * *

"Alright class! Everyone stay together, don't touch anything, and Ms. Bobofit, would you please refrain from throwing food at Mr. Underwood and Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner said as they all filed out of the school bus and into the museum where they would be spending the majority of their day.

Said girl turned a dark shade red, and dropped the remainder of the sandwich she had been throwing at the two boys. Percy and Grover snickered at that, and fist bumped discreetly.

Mr. Brunner shook his head at the boys antics and lead the group of students into the museum and began to explain and point out items that would be help full on the students final coming up.

"And this here," he began after they had passed through the Egyptian and Norse exhibits, rather quickly might I add, "Is the Greek and Roman section, most of the artifacts in here will be very help full to know for your finals next week, so I would pay close attention."

Percy nodded and with the decision to pay attention, Percy listened to every single word that Mr. Brunner said...

For about five minutes.

Hey, he tried, right? 'A' for effort.

Percy began to drum his fingers on his thigh, on his abdomen, his other hand, each time his fingers going faster. His eyes were darting around, his boredom beginning to take control of his body.

Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. It was a set of armor, but nobody seemed to want to look at it. Percy walked over to it, admiring the beauty of it. It was in pristine condition, as if it had never been used a day in its existence. Percy stared at the elaborate designs on the armor, the images of carved waves on the side, a giant sun in the center, chain lightning surrounding the sun in a never-ending circle.

 _Circle of Lightning..._

Images began to flash through Percy's head. His mother screaming and crying, his step-fathers dead body, red and golden lightning surrounding his mother, the two men, hate-filled gold eyes with glowing red scleroses.

Percy shuddered and shook his head, but he couldn't get the images out of his head. He mind slowly began to go back to that night, making him feel like a scarred ten year old boy once more.

 _'Lightning flashed, going faster and faster, the gold and red clashing angrily with each other. His mother was crying, hand out stretched as to warn Percy from coming any closer._

 _"MOM!"_

 _"PERCY! STAY BACK!"_

 _"WHY MOM! WHATS HAPPENING! MO-!"'_

"Yo Perce, you good man?" Grover asked, clamping a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his memories. Percy shuddered and took a shaky breath, sweat beginning to form on his temples. "Yea... I'm good bro."

Grover stared at his best fried. He wasn't okay, that much was obvious. Something had obviously shaken him up. Grover decided against pushing his best friend any further for information and let it slide. "Alright, if you say so... Pretty cool set of armor, huh?" he commented, starring at the suit, appraising every piece of it.

Percy nodded and grinned, "Yea, it is. Don't steal it G-Man, wouldn't want to get in trouble again for theft."

Grover took a step back and put his hand in a 'hold up' position, "Whoa there fam, that was a desperate situation. They took the last enchilada in the lunch line."

Percy rolled his eyes, "and your solution to that situation was to go around the entire cafeteria and steal every unprotected enchilada in sight."

"It was completely worth it, I regret nothing."

"Whatever."

"I didn't even have to give them back, it was awesome."

"mhhmhhmmm."

"You just don't appreciate the divinity of enchiladas."

"Yep!"

The two boy stopped talking and started laughing at the conversation that they were having. "Gentlemen, would you two be so kind as to rejoin the group? **_NOW?!_** "

The two teens looked up at the voice that had spoken and both internally flinched.

Standing to their left was the other chaperone for the field trip, Mrs. Dodds. Percy once asked her if it was just Ms. Dodds, and if it really was Mrs., if her husband had run away yet.

Let's just say that he didn't enjoy fighting thousands of swear words and penis drawings in the numerous text books with only an eraser.

That woman was evil.

There was no doubt in Percy's mind.

Once, he had told Grover that he believed that Mrs. Dodds wasn't actually human. Grover had seriously freaked him out when he said, completely serious, "You're completely right, Perce."

The two boys willingly complied in fear of getting punished with the torture of cleansing text books, or scrapping gum off the bottom of chairs and desk. That, would be a literal hell.

Once rejoining the group, Percy and Grover started playing rock, paper, scissors to keep themselves distracted and prevent the death of two underage boys from the disease of boredom.

Their cries of hallelujah that came from Percy's mouth could be heard by everyone in the museum when lunch was announced.

"Finally! Food! FREEDOM!" Percy shouted while sprinting out the doors, hands behind his back Naruto style.

Mr. Brunner once again chuckled and shook his head at Percy's antics as Grover frantically tried to catch up.

That boy... was something else.

* * *

Percy was lounging on the edge of the fountain, devouring his sandwich and soaking in the sunlight.

It was a beautiful day, and he had to spend it inside.

A crime worthy of punishment.

"What... the heck man!? You just... went and... ditched me like that?" Grover asked as he plopped down next to Percy, his breathing slightly labored.

Percy nodded.

"Some friend you are." Grover muttered.

"Hey. Whoa. Freedom was announced, and I'm not gonna delay freedom. I got to get as much sun time as possible, because Mrs. Dodds takes all the warmth out of me." Percy defended.

Grover tilted his head and said, "Touche, my friend. You gonna eat that apple?"

Percy lifted his head and stared at him, giving his friend the best 'you're frigging retarded' look he could muster. "Did you seriously just ask me if I was going to eat something?"

Grover shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"Well your gun is obviously loaded with blanks."

"Hahaha. Very funny d-bag."

Percy rolled his eyes and put his head back down. The sun felt really good, right before he could get comfortable, he felt something hard come in contact with his stomach.

"Opps."

Percy's eyes began twitching and he identified the owner of the voice, drawing the information from the database-of-people-who-needed-a-new-brain-because-they-were-born-without-one.

Opening his eyes, Percy congratulated his metal database for being correct.

Standing above him, blocking the sunlight form hitting Percy, in all her redheaded, liquid cheese puff freckled, snotty, idiot glory, was none other than Nancy Bobofit.

"Um, could you take a couple steps to your right? You're blocking my sun-source. Does your IQ of -200 know how to do that?" Percy shot back at her, tossing his apple over to Grover who caught it and whispered "YES!" and picking up the lunch sack that was resting on his stomach. Rummaging through it, Percy picked out the Zebra Cake and bag of chips sitting at the bottom of the bag, before tossing it back to Nancy. "Thanks for the food, you're forgiven for throwing something at me."

Nancy took a step closer and snatched the food out of his hands, "Wow," she snarled, "so you're dumb and a criminal. No wonder your mommy sent you here."

Percy's eyes narrowed, and he sat up, starring at the redhead angrily. "Oh yea, well, at least my mom knows my name, last time I checked your parents enrolled you and Nelly Befroll."

Now it was Nancy's turn to turn red. "Well, at least I'm liked by _normal, healthy_ people. You're only liked by a bunch of cripples and _retards._ "

Percy shot to his feet at this, "Take it back. _Now."_ he growled. Nobody talked about his best friend like that.

Nobody.

"Make me." She retorted, turning around and flipping Percy the bird.

What happened next, Percy couldn't explain.

The world seemed to slow down and Percy glared at her, wishing so bad that he could push her in the fountain, or trip her and cause her to embarrass herself in-front of all her cronies.

The was a loud splash, and Nancy was soaking wet, screaming while sitting in the fountain. "PERCY PUSHED ME!"

Percy starred at her and himself in surprise. He was standing closer to the fountain than he remembered, and his shirt sleeve was wet, as if water had passed over it.

"No I didn't. You... you must have falle-"

"PERCY JACKSON! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Oh no.

Not her.

The demon, evil looking, mean-enough-to-ride-a-Harley-into-your-locker, 0-out-of-5-possible-fruit-arrangements-on-your-head-in-a-Brazilian-dance-kind-of-way-on-the-Percy Jackson-Mamba-Mometer hot Mrs. Dodds was standing twenty feet away, glaring at Percy, hand on her hip, the other pointing to the ground next to her. In her eyes was a strange gleam, as if Percy had held up a sign that listed every single bad thing that he had ever done, or that someone showed her a video of the time were he stood up on a desk and flapped his arms like a humming bird for 30 seconds while her back had been turned. Either or, that gleam unsettled him.

His life was over. He knew it. He was going to have to erase so many penis drawings out of text books that he wouldn't want to have one anymore.

"I-it was m-m-me! I pushed her in! Not Percy!" Grover said standing up trying to get Mrs. Dodds to get turn her wrath onto Grover.

"It's alright G-Man," Percy started, "It'll just be a month or so erasing text book art, I'll be fine." But, Percy noticed, Grover seemed truly terrified, as if someones life was seriously in danger.

"Come here." Mrs. Dodds hissed, motioning with her finger. Percy took several steps forward before looking back at the fountain. _'Crap. I left my juice box there.'_

When his thoughts returned back to the present, Mrs. Dodds was standing at the top of the steps, waiting for him. _'What the? Wasn't she right there a few seconds ago... oh well... I must have been in la-la land for a bit longer than I though. Stupid ADHD.'_

Quickening his pace to catch up with Mrs. Dodds, Percy began to debate if he should make up an excuse or not.

"In here. Now."

Percy followed her instructions, and when he turned around to ask Mrs. Dodds what his punishment would be, she was standing barely 5 inches away from him. "Now honey," she began, "I know that you stole it. Give it to me, and you'll suffer less."

Um. What?

"Mrs. Dodds, what exactly did I steal? I thought I was in trouble for "pushing" Nancy in the fountain?"

She hissed at him and yelled, "WHERE IS IT!"

 _'HOLY CRAP! THIS LADY IS BONKERS! Wait... maybe she found out about all of the candy I had borrowed from Mr. Brunner's office and was selling it for $.50 a piece... naaaaa, not possible. I covered my tracks up good with that heist.'_

"WHERE IS WHAT!?" Percy asked rather loudly. He was seriously getting freaked. Suddenly, Mrs. Dodds exploded is a shower of flames. Standing in her place was a shriveled up bat woman, with glowing red eyes, red hot claws, horns, and long, tattered bat wings.

Oh fuppers. She really was a demon teacher.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll rip the information from your _DYING CORPSE_!" she screamed, and lunged at Percy.

For the second time that day, time slowed down, and Mrs. Dodds's lung slowed to a crawl. Percy blinked surprised, but she seemed to be speeding up, and Percy's instincts took over and he ran the other way.

Time resumed and Percy was on the other side of the room, roughly fifty meters away from the demon teacher. Not bothering to wonder how he got there, he focused on Mrs. Dodds as she growled at him, unfurled her wings and shot at him like a bullet. Time slowed to a craw once more and Percy dodged underneath her charge. Once again, the demon teacher missed and this time she crashed into the wall, causing several artifacts to come crashing down upon her. She rose up out of the rubble and glared at the boy for several moments before summoning her whip.

Percy gulped at the sight of the weapon, it was probably one hundred feet long, and flames licked and dripped off of it.

It scared the sarcasm right out of Percy. It suddenly dawned on him that he could actually die today.

Maybe he should have let Grover take the heat instead... Hehe, heat... fire whip...

 _'Wow, sometimes,'_ Percy thought, _'Sometimes, I deserved to die.'_

"DIE!"

 _'Oh.. dang, she read my thoughts.'_ Percy wondered if she could always do that... that would explain the hatred and killing intent towards him.

The threat of the whip coming at him suddenly resurface and Percy's eyes widened. It was aiming straight at him, and right before it hit him, time slowed down once more. Percy turned his body to the left and watched with wonder as the whip slowly unfurled in-front of him, as if it was a slow motion scene from am action movie. Following a stupid, teenage impulse, Percy reached out and grabbed the whip.

It was HOT!

Jerking his hands off, Percy unintentionally tugged on the whip, causing Mrs. Dodds, to loose her balance as the whip came back and smacked her in the face. Time resumed it normal pace and Percy laughed at the sight of his Demon Math teacher's weapon clocking her in the face. His joy was short lived as she got up and cracked her whip again. This time, time didn't slow down, and it latched around his waist.

Percy stared at the whip wrapped around his waist, then up at Mrs. Dodds, who was grinning victoriously, then back down at the whip. "Crap" he muttered, before getting pulled back towards Mrs. Dodds at the speed of a bullet.

She picked him up by the collar and breathed right in his face, "Where... is... the... bolt...? Tell me... or I'll rip your throat out."

Percy's brain didn't register the question, or the death threat. All he registered was her breath.

And boy, did it STINK!

"Mrs. Dodds, If I survive this. I promise I'll buy you a 20,000 pack of tic-tacs. Because, holy hot sauce, you need them."

She stared at him in complete, utter, surprise. That was not what she had been expecting. A plead for his life, the location of the bolt, or a refusal of admitting to stealing it, yes. But, on the name of holy hot sauce that she needed breath mints? No, never in a million years.

She screeched at him, and threw him across the floor. That was the last straw. He was going to die.

Percy groaned and sat up, looking at his demon math teacher with a disgusted glaze. She reeked, and her breath made Nancy's IQ look good... which was seriously saying something.

"Percy! HEADS UP!" Grover yelled from the door, with Mr. Brunner accompanying him. " _En Garde_ Mr. Jackson! For the pen... is mightier... than the sword."

Percy reached up and grabbed the object that was sailing towards him. In his hand, was a three foot long, leaf shaped sword; The very sword that Mr. Brunner brought to class every once in a while.

"DIIIIEEEEEE!"

Percy turned his attention to Mrs. Dodds, who was flying straight at him. Time slowed once more, and this time, Percy gripped the sword and sprinted straight at her. When he was roughly five feet away, Percy jumped into the air, and time resumed. Mrs. Dodds screamed and opened her mouth impossibly wide as to bit Percy, but she was too slow. Percy brought the sword down, right on top of Mrs. Dodds, cleaving her in half. She screamed in pain as she shot past him in two flame coated pieces.

When Percy turned around to she if she was dead or not, all he saw was a pile of golden dust, some scorch marks, and Mr. Brunner.

"Ah. Mr. Jackson, my pen. Next time, would you please bring your own writing utensils to class?"

Percy looked down at his hand, and where the sword had once been, was a bronze, ballpoint pen.

Percy looked around in wonder, only one thought on his mind. _'What happened?'_

* * *

 **ADJABSKJFNSKOAHFJASNFKJASHFJKASNFABS** _  
_

 **SUCH A LONG CHAPTER!**

 **OMG!  
**

 **I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED!**

 **Well, can you guys guess why time kept stopping/slowing down?**

 **Read, Review and PM me if you have the answer!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Se ya all next chapter!**

 **ADIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it. I love writing sassy Percy and making up substitutions for swear words (because my swearing days are over.) I also am using "Black" Grover (a.k.a, the Grover from the movie) because I just love him so much more than the book Grover. He funny, sarcastic, confident, and just better in every way.**

 **So yeap! And for the pairing (I'm just going to get this out of the way now.)... I don't know if I'll do a Percabeth, Pertemis, Perlia, Perzoe, Perincia, or PerOC... or might just not have one at all... and to everybody who's wondering/hoping, I wont be doing any parings like Perico, Peruke, Percon, aka, no Guy x Guy shippings, because I just don't roll like that and I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that... and I wouldn't have any idea how to do it in the first place... or I might just make Percy forever alone.**

 **O_O**

 **I'm evil like that.**

 **Once again, I looked in my inbox and there was more liked and more Favorited notifications from readers! Thank you SO much for liking and favoriting my story! I sincerely hope that it meets all of your guys's expectations!**

 **And I apologize for not updating. I had some complications the past few days with my internet, but its fixed. So yeap!**

 **Well, Here is the next chapter!**

 **Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Recap..._

 _"Percy! HEADS UP!" Grover yelled from the door, with Mr. Brunner accompanying him. "En Garde Mr. Jackson! For the pen... is mightier... than the sword."_

 _Percy reached up and grabbed the object that was sailing towards him. In his hand, was a three foot long, leaf shaped sword; The very sword that Mr. Brunner brought to class every once in a while._

 _"DIIIIEEEEEE!"_

 _Percy turned his attention to Mrs. Dodds, who was flying straight at him. Time slowed once more, and this time, Percy gripped the sword and sprinted straight at her. When he was roughly five feet away, Percy jumped into the air, and time resumed. Mrs. Dodds screamed and opened her mouth impossibly wide as to bit Percy, but she was too slow. Percy brought the sword down, right on top of Mrs. Dodds, cleaving her in half. She screamed in pain as she shot past him in two flame coated pieces._

 _When Percy turned around to she if she was dead or not, all he saw was a pile of golden dust, some scorch marks, and Mr. Brunner._

 _"Ah. Mr. Jackson, my pen. Next time, would you please bring your own writing utensils to class?"_

 _Percy looked down at his hand, and where the sword had once been, was a bronze, ballpoint pen._

 _Percy looked around in wonder, only one thought on his mind. 'What happened?'_

Present...

"Mr. Jackson? My pen, if you would."

"Huh?"

Mr. Brunner chuckled at Percy's intelligent response and asked once more, "My pen, if you would be so kind."

"Oh yea," handing the pen back to him, Percy asked, "Mr. Brunner?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"What happened to Mrs. Dodds?" Percy starred at his Latin teachers, honest confusion on his face. "I'm sorry my boy... but, who?"

Percy stared at his teacher to see if he was pulling his leg or not. Mr. Brunner's face was politely concerned and confused, as if he really didn't know who Mrs. Dodds was. "Mrs. Dodds," Percy began, using his hands to help make his point, "The evil demon math teacher from darkness its self? The mean-enough-to-ride-a-Harley-into-your-locker, 0-out-of-5-possible-fruit-arrangements-on-your-head-in-a-Brazilian-dance-kind-of-way-on-the-Percy Jackson-Mamba-Mometer hot Mrs. Dodds?"

Mr. Brunner blinked several times and stared wide eyed at Percy, wondering if the boy was self medicating, or if he had a concussion or some other type of mental injury.

"You know!? The teacher that exploded into a shower of flames and had the bat wings, fiery claws, glowing red eyes, terrible breath, horns, and was trying to kill me not even five minutes ago?"

Again, more blinking from the middle-aged teacher.

"The other chaperone on this trip?"

Again. Blinking. Percy was tempted to lean in closer to see if he would feel any breeze coming from Mr. Brunner's eyes at the frequency that he was blinking.

"You know? ... You don't know, do you."

Mr. Brunner shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry my boy, but I'm afraid I do not know who you are referring to. Are you unwell though? You seem a bit shaken and unsteady."

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm fine... I think. Thank you for asking though."

Turning sharply on his heel, Percy walked out of the door, step-in-roll with Mr. Brunner. But before he left the room where his demon math teacher had tried to kill him, he looked over his shoulder and saw the scorch marks beginning to fade away, and the rubble repairing itself. Blinking several times, Percy stared wide eyed at the once battle scarred room, only to find it in pristine condition as if all he and Mrs. Dodds did in there was actually _talk_. Something poked at his mind, almost as if someone was trying to force his brain to forget the events that had happened in there. Shaking he head as to get rid of the prodding at his brain, Percy jogged to catch up with Mr. Brunner, and got there quicker than he expected. Stumbling past his teacher and outside the front doors of the museum, Percy made a mental bet that every person who saw him probably thought that he had a hangover or was currently intoxicated.

Shaking his head once more, Percy looked down at his left hand and noticed that his vision was blurred... or was his hand vibrating? Percy looked over at the nearest object, which was a black crow. The bird cocked it's head and gave Percy a _'What you lookin' at weirdo?'_ look before flying away. Following it as it flew away, Percy noticed that it wasn't blurred or vibrating. 'S _o, my hand IS vibrating!'_ and with that thought, he looked down at his hand.

Which was resting completely normally in his other hand, not moving whatsoever. It actually looked kinda dead and lifeless.

 _'Great'_ Percy thought, _'Now I'm going crazy.'_ and with that thought weighing on his mind, he set off down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he was stopped by Nancy Bobofit. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your but."

Percy starred at her, "Who the cuss is Mrs. Kerr? Do you mean Mrs. Dodds?"

Nancy rolled her eyes and walked away, clothes still dripping wet, grumbling about stupid idiots. Percy watched her leave and after several minutes of standing still, contemplating reality, he shrugged and walked off, deciding that the entire Latin class was just playing a prank on Percy. It'd happened to another student before, and Percy wouldn't be surprised if the victim was him this time. Deciding that he wasn't going to be fooled by the prank, Percy went around as normal.

Until he met Mrs. Kerr.

She was a short, bubbly, thin blonde woman, that was constantly smiling. After she had introduced herself to Percy when he asked who she was and offered him some ibuprofen when he said his head was hurting, Percy decided that he liked Mrs. Dodds much, much better; fiery whip, bad breath, and demon claws in all. So when it was time to leave, Percy made sure to sit as far away from the perky blonde as possible. She seriously annoyed him, almost to the point where he preferred Nancy to her... she was just too NICE to say anything mean back to her, it would make Percy feel bad if he did.

When Grover sat down next to Percy, he decided to quiz his best friend and see if he would tell him if this was all just a prank and that Mrs. Dodds was secretly hiding underneath his seat (Which would make him scream like a girl and put his feet up on his chair, because holy cow, that women had bad breath, and he didn't want it to ruin his magical non stinky feet.) and that Mrs. Kerr was actually just an upper class man pretending to be a teacher. When he asked, Grover looked at him panicked, and Percy knew he struck gold.

That was until his best friend looked underneath his seat and sighed, "Nope! No demon math teachers underneath the seat! We're good."

Percy grin got larger at this, "HAHA! SO you admit!? THERE WAS a Mrs. Dodds once."

Grover had the nerve to look offended. "I never said that."

"But you checked underneath the seat to see if she was there, and if you didn't believe that she was a real person, you wouldn't have looked so panicked when I said that."

"Hey man, math teachers are demons just by definition, and to have one who is actually a demon, well, you better believe that I'm gonna check underneath the seat."

"But how did you know she was a real demon, because I never told you that?"

"Um.."

"You're a LIAR!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

The two boys looked up at the front of the bus only to find every set of eyes on them. Percy, realizing that he hadn't done his signature move of flopping backwards, quickly did it and yelled "DELAYED REACTION!"

Grover snorted and started turn red in attempts to keep cool.

Percy looked at his friend for several moments, then decided to look out the window of the bus. He didn't feel like talking anymore. He knew that Grover knew who he was talking about, but he didn't understand why he wouldn't tell him that he did. It's not like anything bad would come from it if he did.

Right?

Percy closed his eyes and leaned against the window, the steady hum of the bus slowly lulling him to sleep. As he slept, he dreamed of demon math teachers, transforming pen-swords, and moving at super-sonic speeds.

* * *

Test were terrible.

The only thing Percy hated more than test was studying for it.

Which was why he was currently roaming the halls of the school, searching for Mr. Brunner, hoping that his Latin teacher could give him some helpful insight on the test and what it might be like.

After making his way around the school twice, Percy decided to check his office once more, before heading back to his dorm with the decision of winging the test the next day. When he turned the corner to his office, he noticed that the door was slightly open and that the lights were on.

 _YES! SCORE!_

Picking up his pace, Percy was about to knock on the door when he heard voices.

"But Chiron... we need to take him back to camp, they've found him, and they'll probably send more monsters."

"No... it's best to leave him in a blissful unawareness, if he finds out who he really is, then they will begin to come to him on their own, without the direction from any deities. The Winter Solistice deadline is still a few days away, he will be safe until then."

 _'Deities? Monsters? A Camp? Deadlines? What the heck are the talking about?'_

"It didn't work on him... you know that, right? He is getting curious, suspicious."

"I know... I'm just hoping that if we keep up the charade, that he will begin to believe that Mrs. Dodds really _wasn't_ a teacher here."

Percy stood up straighter than a 2x4, he _knew_ that Mrs. Dodds had been a teacher here, and was about to fist pump when he heard something that sounded like a nervous bleat, "Can you believe it though? A _Kindly One_ here? Especially that one?"

"Yes... let's just be thankful that Percy was able to dispel it before it permanently dispelled him."

Percy froze at that... they were talking about _him._

Freaked out passed that of what he had been earlier that same day, Percy turned on his heel and bolted down the hall, dropping his book by the door in the process. Realizing his mistake, Percy turned around to grab it, only to stop dead in his tracks when he head the _click-clack_ of what he assumed were either hooves, or really, really thick high heels. Suddenly, a shadow crept from the door, the small light illuminating the hallway just enough for Percy to be able to see the huge shadow of what appeared to be a man riding a horse, holding a rather large bow in his hands, arrow notched, and ready to be loosed.

"I thought I heard something... blast my nerves. They haven't ever been completely calm since that council meeting."

Once the shadow turned back inside and the door closed, Percy turned around, sprinted down the halls, and didn't look back.

* * *

The next few days were hectic to say the least.

With the Semesters finals being taken that very week, everybody was in mad study mode, even Nancy Bobofit had stopped bulling Percy and Grover on a daily basis and devoted all of her energy to studying.

Percy, on the other hand, couldn't care less about the exams. Whenever he studied, timed seemed to stop, and when he finished, barely any time had passed at all. So, he eventually decided that he was studying wrong and that he would study twice for each exam then never touch the subject again. His dyslexia made it harder to study, but ever since the day in the museum, he had gotten better at reading, and the words seemed to only tread water, not swim off the page. Math had become less time consuming, still hard, but he was solving the equations inside his head faster than he had before.

Maybe his demon math teacher had awoken an constant adrenaline stream coursing through his body, making all of his systems work better... or maybe the dust she had exploded into had seeped into his body and he had some weird demon math teacher presence inside him now.

Oh goodness... that was be terrible...

Shuddering, Percy sat down in his seat in Mr. Brunner's class and slammed his head onto his desk. It hurt, but Percy was so tired and wiped out from all of the test that he had taken this week that his nerves were pretty much fried to the point of not working. "You look dead Perce."

Percy turned his head to look at his best friend, "Looks can be deceiving... but in this case, they are leading you to the truth. I'm considering asking Mrs. Kerr for that ibuprofen now, I wonder if she still has some."

Grover chuckled at Percy's response, "Lighten up, my dude. It's the last day and the last exam. After this, we're home free."

"Amen brother, A- to the M.E.N."

Grover sat down and pulled out an apple, munching on it as he waited for class to start. Flipping his head so that is was facing the desk again, Percy closed his eyes once more and began to drift off.

 _Red eyes stared at him through the helmet, full of hate and malice, slowly getting bigger and bigger until they were practically on top of him. Percy screamed and covered his face with his arms only to find that he was in a different room, and that the man was nowhere to be seen. "DIEEEEEE!" Turning around, Percy's eyes widened at the sight of his math teacher lunging at him, red eyes full of hate and bloodlust._

 _red eyes..._

 _Red. Eyes..._

 _RED! EY-_

"Alright class! Good afternoon! I apologize for being late, but I'm afraid that I had a small problem with the printer and its willingness to give up the copies for your test. But, no worries class, for I do indeed have your test, and we shall begin them now, because as to my knowledge, as soon as you are finished with your test, you are free to do as you wish until the bell rings." Mr. Brunner rolled in with a small smile on his face, his voice knocking Percy out of his dream state and bringing him back to real life.

A mixed collection of sighs of relief, groans of annoyance, and snores could be heard throughout the classroom at his announcement. Percy, personally, didn't care, he just wanted to rest.

"So, without further a due, I'll pass out the exams, and once everybody has one, you may begin."

Once the first test was handed out, a silence began to envelope the room as the class entered testing mode. Once Percy got his, looked around, found that everybody had one, opened the test booklet, and began, time slowing to a crawl without him noticing. Once he finished, Percy raised his hand and Mr. Brunner rolled over. "Yes Percy? Do you have a question?" he whispered, stroking his beard slowly and lovingly, as if it was his first child.

"Umm... Yeaaas... What do we do with the test when were done with it."

Mr. Brunner stared at him in surprise, and a bit of pride as well. Percy looked around the room and saw that the smartest kind in the class had was only on her third page. "Are you done my boy?" Mr. Brunner asked softly.

Percy nodded slowly, he had checked his answers several times and was confident that those were the right answers. Mr. Brunner smiled at Percy, patted his shoulder and replied, "Just keep it with you until everyone else is done."

He nodded and gently put his hand on his desk, drifting off to sleep once more, and this time, red eyes did not plague his visions.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Sorry for the delayed update. I've just been really tired and kinda down these past few days, so yea.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it's not very long, or (in my opinion) very good, but it's kinda a boring part of the story to be honest.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLOO GUYS!**

 **HOWS THE NEW YEAR GOING FOR ALL OF YOU SO FAR? I hope it's going good, because for me, it's going GREAT!**

 **And a HUGE thanks and Shout-Out to** ** _theonewhoisBEST_** **and** ** _Jason Grace Jackson_ and a _Guest_** **for reviewing! Thank you both of you guys for reviewing and leaving positive comments.**

 **Now, to answer my reviews questions,**

 ** _theonewhoisBEST:_** _It's really good so far, but I have a question. Is this story going to be like the books except that Percy has an altered history?_

 **Okay. First off, THANK YOU for liking my story, and I hope that it stays really good throughout. So... hmm... how to answer that.**

 **Well... I suppose that the answer is Yes and No.**

 **Yes, I will follow the books and Percy does have an altered history. But at the same time, No, I won't be strictly following the books, its right now in the lightning thief time zone. I will be following the books pretty closely, because he will still be discovering his powers and such, so he won't really know how to use them. But later on, he will begin to go on his own adventures, and well... we'll see where I take it.**

 **I hope that answered your question.**

 **Now,** ** _Jason Grace Jackson:_** _W_ _ait... every time Percy takes a test does time slow down? Or is he basically unconsciously using his "Flash powers?"_ _This story is great! Keep up the great work!_

 **Again, THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY! It really means A LOT to me. And to answer your question, Percy is unconsciously using his "Flash Powers". Ever since the fight at the museum, it pretty much has awoken the spark inside him, so to speak, and now the lightning is flowing and his body is beginning to adapt to his newly awakened powers and occasionally they kick in, it's usually when he is stressed, or emotional in some way.**

 **SO yeap! I hope that answered your question, and please, if you have any more questions, leave a review, or PM me, and I'll gladly answer them... as long as its not a spoiler question.**

 **And for the _Guest..._**

 **I promise you that he/I will never say that in this story.**

 **Ever.**

 **Lololol**

 **Okay, so Here is the next CHAPTER!**

 **LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

Percy sighed as he eased himself down into one of the back seats of the Greyhound, his head hitting the bus's back window. By this time, the pre-teen had grown used to head pains.

He had just finished a week of straight testing, so his brain was pretty much fried, so even if he hadn't been used to the self inflicted abuse to his head, he still wouldn't have felt anything.

Closing his eyes, Percy tried to drift off to sleep only to be shaken out of his peaceful rest by none other than his best friend. "Hey man... don't die on me. I need someone to do stuff with next semester."

Percy chuckled and sat up as his best friend sat down next to him. "That Latin test was murder, wasn't it? I got stuck on so many questions, its not even funny." Grover asked, leaning his crutches against the seat in-front of him.

"No... I actually finished it really quick. There were some questions that did stump me, but other than those, I found it kinda easy."

Grover looked at his friend strangely. "Do you know what you made?" he asked, scratching his chin. His entire composure screamed curious and he waited for his friend to respond.

"95."

Grover grabbed his beanie and put a hand over his heart as he practically jumped out of his seat. "DUDE?! That's AMAZING! Wow! Did you study?"

Percy shrugged, "A bit, whenever I studied, time always seemed to go slower, and eventually I figured that I was probably doing something wrong. So I decided to only study twice for each test and then just wing it."

Grover made a loud _pfftf_ noise with his mouth while looking around. "Well, you must have done something right, because I think the only other kids who got a score that high was Nathan and Jess."

Percy rolled his eyes at his friends comment, "Well what did you expect? Nathan is literally a genius. He's never made below a 90 in any of his classes and Jess studies her chops off."

Grover looked around once more before responding, "True True. Dang, I wish I was that smart." His eyes were scanning the parking lot and Percy could tell that he was searching for something, but for what?

Remembering the conversation from last night, Percy leaned in towards his best friend, who was still scanning the lot with a critical gaze. "Looking for any _Kindly Ones?"_

Grover shuddered and turned towards his best friend, "How much did you hear?" he asked while making a three fingered claw over his chest, pushing it away from him.

Percy stared at the weird gesture... Mr. Brunner tended to make that exact same gesture whenever they went over a monster of some sort in Latin class. "Nothing much..." he began, eyeing his best friend warily, hoping that he wasn't secretly insane, "Just something about _Kindly Ones, Winter Solstice Deadline, Blissful ignorance, and me killing a monster before it could kill me."_

Grover looked like he was considering whether to have a heart attack or not, which Percy didn't even know was an actual look, but his best friend was pulling it off pretty well. "You can't tell anybody about that, okay? It's seriously important that nobody else knows, and I mean _nobody_ Perce."

Bells, horns, and sirens were going off in Percy's head. Something was _definitely_ wrong and it involved him. That much was sure.

Crossing his heart with the promise not to tell anybody, Percy leaned back into his seat and stared out the window. Something was happening. Something _BIG,_ and Percy was seriously hoping that it wasn't because he had killed his demon math teacher.

Her breath had been a threat to the stability of the world, and she needed to be stopped. So, Percy happily obliged. Was it a sin to kill something that dangerous that he needed to be punished for it? '... _Naaaa, i"ll probably get a noble peace prize or a medal of honor or something for doing that.'_

Chuckling quietly, he turnedhis head and was about to drift off to sleep when the bus's engine cough, spluttered, and died. Swearing, the bus driver pulled over to the side of the road and asked everybody to get off the bus.

Percy happily obliged, it was seriously beginning to stink in there, almost in the same universe as Mrs. Dodds breath.

Standing on the side of the road, Percy's bored gaze began to scan the surrounding area, and stopped when they landed on a fruit stand run by three old ladies.

The fruit looked good, and Percy was about to walk over and buy some with the small amount of change that he had, only to stop when he saw what the three ladies were doing.

They were all knitting gigantic, supersized, electric blue sock.

Percy gawked at it, it was probably big enough to act as a makeshift, legs-only sleeping bag. Elbowing Grover, Percy pointed over to the fruit stand and jokingly said, "Hey G-Man, do you think those socks would fit me?"

Grover turned pale, which Percy didn't even know was possible for someone with his skin color, and looked away. "Not cool man. Don't look Perce. Turn around and just walk away. Don't go over there."

"But why? That fruit looks really good, and I wanna see if I can pre-order the sock."

" _Don't. Do. It. Perce."_

"Imma do it."

" _DON'T!"_

"Too late."

Taking several steps forward, Percy looked over his shoulder to see if Grover was going to try and stop him. The boy seemed to be considering it, so Percy hurried his pace up and stopped when he reached the fruit stand.

Not knowing what to say, Percy shrugged and started with the universal, nice and simple, "Hello."

The three ladies heads shot up in unison, their eyes a milky white with piercing silver irises. "Hello Perseus Jackson."

Percy blinked and took a half step backwards. Nobody except for him and his mother knew his full name, _nobody..._

"How do you know my name...?"

One of the three ladies cackled softly and said, "Perseus Jackson, we know everything. Past, Present, and Future."

"But there is no such thing as the Future... because tomorrow never comes. Everyday is today, not tomorrow. The future is a concept that can never be grabbed, reached, or guessed, because it is non-existent."

The three ladies looked at each other for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say to that. It was a philosophy they had never heard before, and it disturbed one of them rather severely. "Never mind that. You are here to buy fruit, I assume?"

Percy squinted suspiciously and nodded his head slowly. The ladies grinned and pulled out three fruits, all of them apple shaped, but not a single one looked like an apple. One was a grayish silver, similar to that of steel, and it stretched the plastic bag to its maximum with, what Percy assumed, its weight. Another one was a green apple that shinned a bluish white when it was reflected in the sunlight, and the last one was a fiery orange, and when it was turned, the color changed to a gold, then a white, then settled back on a fiery orange.

Holding the bag out, the three ladies said softly, "Be careful, young Perseus. There apples... give them only to the purest, morally straight, and good hearted mortals, for if they were to fall in the wrong hands, the effects would be catastrophic."

Percy blinked and took the bag, his hand moving automatically to grab the bag. "Umm... thank you? But... can I just have a bag of grapes or something?"

The ladies starred at him, opened up another bag, grabbed a head of grapes, and stuck them in the bag."That'd be $3.21"

Percy dug into his pocket and pulled out the necessary change, handed it to the ladies, and took his bag of grapes. "Have a nice day!" They said, rather perkily.

Percy blinked at them and turned around while muttering, "Um, yeah. uhh Thanks. You... You too."

Walking back over to the bus stop, Percy made the mental decision to follow Grover's advice when it came to crazy old ladies managing fruit stands.

By the time he had gotten back to the bus stop, the bus driver had managed to get the bus started up again and was herding everybody back on. Percy shuffled his way to the back, his bag of fruits hitting the sides of the chairs occasionally. Sitting down next to Grover, Percy offered him some grapes and popped a few in his mouth. No words were spoken between the two friends as they rode the rest of the bus ride.

Something was happening, and Percy wished he knew what it was.

* * *

Percy sighed as his looked up at his apartment, happy to be home but dreading having to go inside. Suddenly wishing that he hadn't ditched Grover five blocks down and taken a taxi home, Percy smacked his head at his stupidity. Deciding there was no point in delaying the inevitable, Percy opened the door to his apartment building and walked up the several flights of stairs to reach his apartment door. Stopping in-front of his door, Percy took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Beer cans littered the floors and the apartment smelled of rotten bean-dip, moldy underwear, and not enough D.O. Walking through the kitchen, Percy passed the living room and a surge of hatred rose up inside of him. Sitting on the couch was the source of all of Percy's hatred... well, most of his hatred source.

Gabe Ugliano.

Percy's new _step-father._

He hatted him with every single fiber in his being. Once, he even wished that the man in Golden Armor would come back and kill Gabe too... but he realized that even that demon wouldn't want to have to be close to that _thing_ that occupied his couch. Why his mother married the man was beyond comprehension to Percy, but he never spoke back or complained. His mother's life was hard enough as it was, and she didn't need Percy complaining to top it off.

Attempting to sneak past Gabe, Percy tip-toed to his room, only to be stopped by his step-fathers rough voice. "Hey brat, you have an change?"

Percy stopped in his tracks, resisting the urge to clock his step-father across the face. He had tried that once before, and it hadn't ended well. Luckily, his mother came in and stopped any potential fight from breaking out.

"No. I don't have any change, at least, not for your stupid poker game. Find your own money to waste away." Percy replied, not giving Gabe the curtsey of looking at him while speaking. Gabe frowned and began to stand up, while is friends passed gas in harmony, filling he room with a rather foul smell, like that of sweaty boys mixed with week old piss.

It was disgusting.

Stopping right behind Percy, Gabe breathed down the boys neck, "You took the bus home, and then probably grabbed a taxi to get you the rest of the way here. Assuming you started out with a fifty, you've got probably twenty left."

Percy growled softly and turned to face his step-father, resisting the urge to gag at the mans aura of garlic, farts, beer, and bean dip. "Actually, I only have $16.79, exactly. So think again _Gabe_. And you're not getting my change, no matter what you say or do."

Gabe snarled and reached out to grab Percy's shirt collar, intending to bring him closer as to intimidate him. But, right before his meaty hands reached Percy's shirt, time slowed down and Percy blinked in amazement. Everybody was literally moving at a snails pace.

Except for him

Realizing that he could do whatever he wanted right now, Percy resisted the temptation to kick Gabe in he crotch and beat the crap out of him, and settled with just grabbing his wrist to stop his movement.

Time quickly resumed its normal pace, and Gabe blinked in surprise at how quickly Percy had moved, faster that Gabe though possible. "Don't. Touch. Me. Do you understand?" Percy whispered softly, deadly undertones in his voice. Gabe blinked and tried to splutter out a response, only to find that his words were failing him. Attempting to pull his wrist from Percy's grip, Gabe yanked his arms backwards, only to fail and for Percy's grip to tighten. For some reason, the idea of Percy standing up to him freaked him out, sending his inner bully sirens off. Percy didn't know where the courage that allowed him to say the words he was saying was coming from, but Gabe suddenly seemed less like a figure to step down to, more like a classroom bully that made a mistake of picking on someone his own size. Percy, continuing with his courageous speech and said, "and if you try to steal from my mother or me again, you won't like the consequences... Do you understand?"

Gabe growled and attempted to free himself from Percy's grasp once more, and this time succeeded. "Don't you touch _me_ again, you little brat." he snarled before promptly turning away, walking back to his poker game.

Percy slowly let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Where did that sudden surge of courage come from? He didn't know. All that he knew was that it was gone now, and it left him feeling week in the knees. Turning around shakily, he stumbled to his room, open the door, and sagged once he saw the state that his room was in.

Beer cans littered the floor, and his bed was covered in dirt, mud tracks, and what looed like piss stains.

Home sweet home, right?

Walking up to his bed, he grabbed his bed sheet and flapped it in the air, shaking all of the loose dirt off. Laying it gently down, he smoothed it out, set his backpack on the side of his bed, and plopped down.

Stretching his legs, Percy moaned softly and scratched an itch that had been bugging him for a while, but was just too lazy to try and itch it. Once his itch had been satisfied, he rolled his shoulders in attempt to lessen some of the tension. Why his body was sore was a mystery to Percy, but, he did have some theories, and they all revolved around the strange time slowing experiences he had been having lately.

Before he could dive into thought, he heard the door open and close, and the sound of medium heels coming closer to his door. Looking up in excitement as the door opened, Percy sprang off his bed and ran right into his mothers open arms. No words were exchanged, just a simple embrace.

It was the greatest thing that had happened to either of them all day.

Breaking the hug, Sally held her son at arms length as to get a better look at him. "My, my, my! My little baby Percy is starting to become a man now! Is that a little bit of stubble I see on your chin?"

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Percy nodded and blushed, he had hoped that his mother wouldn't notice it. Laughing at her sons antics, Sally tipped his chin up and rubbed her fingers across the small growth of facial hair. "I rather like it. It reminds me a bit of your father..."

Silence enveloped the both of them. Percy knew that she wasn't talking about John, she was talking about his _real_ dad.

The one that had left before Percy had been born.

When ever she _was_ talking about John, she'd say "dad" or just simply say "John", but father... that word was reserved for his mysterious biological father who Percy had never seen, or heard from.

No matter how hard, he couldn't hate his real dad. Despite all of the facts and things that he had done, he just couldn't bring himself to hate him. If he hadn't left, Percy wouldn't ever met John, and well... it all seemed to work out.

Turning his head away, Percy went and sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him for his mother to sit. "So, how's work?"

She shrugged and pulled out a small white paper bag, "It's okay," she began while opening the bag, "The work hours are a bit long, and the pay is decent. But, it meets our needs, and that is all we need."

Percy smiled weekly at her statement and peered inside the bag. "No way! Blue Jelly Beans?!"

Sally nodded placed the bag in his lap, " I managed to grab some samples before I left today." Percy smiled brightly and hugged his mother, somehow managing to dig into the bag and eat some of the contents while embracing his mom.

Right before Percy could say anything else, Gabe yelled from the living room, "SALLY! BEAN DIP!"

Rolling his eyes, Percy broke the embrace and looked at his mother, "Remind me why you married him again?" he asked softly.

Sally smiled sadly and replied, "It's for... reasons you might not yet understand."

Percy shrugged threw another jelly bean in his mouth. Ever since John died, he learned not to question his mother, because he _knew_ that she wasn't telling him something about how he died, but Percy decided that if his mother thought is wasn't the best to tell him, then he probably didn't need to know.

It was infuriating at times, but he learned to live with it.

Open his mouth, Percy was about to ask his mother if she'd mind if he worked with her this summer when she said, "So, I have a surprise for you."

Percy looked at his mother, searching in her eyes for a clue as to what the surprise could be. _'Hmm, bright, blue, excited, full of youth... no, could it be...?!"_

"No way... are we going to Montauk?" Percy asked, excitement rising in his own chest.

His mother nodded quickly, causing Percy to shout quietly, jumping into the air and pumping his fist. His joy was quickly cut short when a terrifying thought occurred to him. "Wait," he asked, "Is Gabe going to be coming with us?"

Sally shook her head, and Percy once more exploded with joy. "For how long?"

"Three whole days!"

"Cold pizza in the fridge?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be Montauk without cold pizza."

Percy's grin stretched to the point of breaking his face. Nothing could ruin his moment.

"Bean Dip!" Gabe shouted while busting through the door, his week-old gym shorts drenched in liquid garlic and sweat-stained aura filling the room almost instantly.

Percy's mood went rock-bottom. Well, his previous theory was just shot out of the sky.

"What's taking so long?" he demanded, tapping his food and shifting his hand to rest on his hips, releasing a whole new level of stink that as emitting from his armpits.

Hot anger began to rise up Percy's chest and time began to flicker between slow motion and normal. Resisting the urge to clock the guy for treating his mother like a slave, Percy diverted his angry energy to clenching his fist.

"Sorry honey, Percy and I were just talking about the trip."

Gabe grumbled, his scrubby facial hair sticking out at odd angles, chip crumbs littered his scruff, "You were serious about that?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. The stench that came from his exposed armpits made Percy mentally gag.

Sally nodded and said, "It's only for three days, and before I leave, I make you a seven layer been dip, for the time that I'm gone."

Gabe's eyes gleamed with lust at the thought of a seven layer bean dip. Percy knew that he was sold.

"Alright... I suppose you guys can go." He replied before shuffling off back to his poker game.

Percy grinned and hugged his mother. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as I get changed and finish up Gabe's bean dip."

Percy smiled and hugged his mother once more. "Well, it looks like you better get cracking on that bean dip, so we can leave the walrus to swim in his own stink in peace." Percy said into his mother's shoulder. Sally laughed and stood up, "I suppose I should." And with that, she was off; to change and make some seven layer bean dip.

* * *

Percy sat next to his mother, curled up underneath a quilt, watching the fire crackle and pop slowly. He wanted to tell his mother about his week, about Mrs. Dodds and how she transformed into a demon, about how he could move faster than other people, and about the three old ladies with the fruit.

 _The fruit..._

He still had the three apples with him, the silvery one, the shimmering blue, and the fiery orange one. _"_ _Be careful, young Perseus. There apples... give them only to the purest, morally straight, and good hearted mortals, for if they were to fall in the wrong hands, the effects would be catastrophic."_

What did that even mean?

Percy looked up at his sleeping mother. She was pure, morally straight, and had one of the best hearts. She fit the bill perfectly, but, for some reason, Percy didn't want to give his mother an apple. He didn't know why, or what was making him feel this way, but all he knew was that if he did, it wouldn't end well.

Wrapping his arms around his mom, Percy slowly slipped off into the dream world.

* * *

In his dream, he was on a beach with a storm raging around him. Looking down the beach, he saw to animals fighting. One was a beautiful white stallion, easily ten feet tall, long feathery tail, shinning mane, and long even strides. It was the most perfect animal Percy had ever seen. Just a few feet away, flying closely behind it was a golden eagle. Huge wings flapped out besides the bird, its beak perfectly curved and is powerful chest bulged with each flap. Its talons were outstretched, aimed straight at the horse's eyes. The horse reared up and kicked at the bird, barely missing, causing the eagle to circle around again, only for it to dive once more.

Percy screamed and began waving his arms. He had to get them to stop fighting.

Running forward, Percy yelled, trying to get at least one of the animals attention, only to find that he was moving backwards, the wind being stronger than he was.

Falling down onto his backside, Percy sat up and spotted a massive skeletal figure rising out of the blackness of the ocean, raising a foot to crush both the eagle and the horse.

"NOOO!"

Suddenly, the ground began to split, quickly shooting towards Percy, until the ground underneath him split, causing him to fall in.

A deep booming voice laughed and said, _" **Yess... come down, little hero. Try your might against them. Come to me... help me rise..."**_

 _ ***BOOM, BOOM, BOOM***_

* * *

Percy's eyes snapped open.

 ** _*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*_**

Sitting up straight in his bed, Percy noticed that he was drenched in sweat, but hardly thought anything of it.

 ** _*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*_**

This time, Percy's mother woke up, shooting up straight, and immediately, she threw off the covers, sprinting straight at the door

 ** _*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,_** ** _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*_**

Percy quickly got out of bed as well, and rushed towards the door as well.

 ** _*BOOM, BOOM, BO-*_**

Ripping the door open, Percy and his mother were greeted with the sight of a drenched, gasping, and very worried looking Grover. " _GROVER_?!"

"Perce... what the heck? I've... been... looking... all over... for you." Grover gasped, leaning heavily against the door frame.

Trying, but failing, to come up with an answer, Percy looked down at his best friend's legs, and blinked several times. Where a pair of skinny human legs should have been, was a pair of goat legs that were soaked, and reeked of wet got.

Gross.

" _Grover_... you have go-"

"No time for that. Sally... they found him. They know who he is... he has to go... now." Grover cut in, completely ignoring Percy, his attention purely on his mother. Sally nodded and turned to her son. "Explain. Now. What didn't you tell me?"

Percy gapped like a fish for a few moments, before telling his mother about Mrs. Dodds, the weird three ladies, the apples, Mr. Brunner and Grover, and finally his speed. Sally palled, grabbed her coat, and said, "Both of you, in the car now."

Complying without a word, Percy and Grover both got into the car, and Sally speed of, going faster than Percy's had ever seen his mother go. "So.. Grover... why exactly are you half goat? And why did you follow me all the way to Montauk, and how did you even know where we were going to be?"

Grover took a deep breath, and then answered, "Well, first off, I have goat legs because I am a Satyr, and thank you for calling them goat legs, not donkey legs. Secondly, I followed you because I'm your protector, so it's my job to know where you'll be going and how long you'll be there, and third, well... I answered that with the second answer."

Percy simply turned around and looked straight forward. His best friend was a stalker... great.

Looking over at his mother, Percy noticed that she kept muttering, "just one more mile... please, one more mile..."

Looking out the window, Percy noticed that the foliage was much thicker now, and that trees surrounded them on all sides. Breathing in deeply, Percy leaned back in his seat, Percy did his best to not hyperventilate. Suddenly, all of his hairs stood up, as if his body knew that something was coming. Thunder rumbled the sky, and with in a moment, lightning fell from the sky, and shot straight at the car. Percy's brain went into overdrive, and time slowed down once more.

Percy watched with amazement as the lightning bolt split the top of the car and slowly traveled down between his mother. It split off for short periods of time, then reconnected with the main bolt, its color a bright magnificent blue.

It was easily one of the coolest things Percy had even seen... and it was about to blow up his car.

Nuts.

Time quickly resumed and the car suddenly flipped, the bolt charging the entire vehicle and throwing it into a nearby ditch.

Groaning, Percy looked over at his mother to see if she was okay. She groaned and shook her head. Sighing, Percy looked back at Grover to see how his best friend was doing. He wasn't moving, and Percy couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. "... Grover...?" Percy croaked out, his throat dry and his head pounding, but nowhere nearly as fast or as hard as his heart.

Grover groaned and muttered, "fooooood"

Percy sighed and turned away from his best friend, he'd be okay.

Taking off his seatbelt, Percy fell on the roof of the car and tried to open the door. Failing, he looked over at his mom, who was also trying to get her door open as well.

"They're both jammed." He whispered softly. Sally nodded opened her mouth to speak, only to freeze when she heard a deep, rumbling * ** _moo*_** and the sound of quickly approaching footfalls.

Percy had never seen his mother look as frightened as she did now. "Out of the car, now." She said in a stern tone. Percy blinked, then looked around for another exit. Looking up, Percy grinned as he noticed a two foot wide, three feet long hole in the bottom of the car. Standing up, Percy shimmered his way out and pulled Grover out after him. Grabbing his mother's hand, he helped her out as well and looked at her for instruction. She looked over at a hill and pointed at it, indicating that that is where then needed to go. Slinging Grover over their shoulders, the two Jacksons and the unconscious Satyr trudged towards the hill. Slipping in the mud, Percy looked behind him to see how far they had come, and immediately wished that he hadn't.

Standing next to their wrecked car was a massive figure, who was holding his hand above his head for some reason, and was _sniffing_ the car. "What is THAT?!" He whispered fiercely to his mother.

She shushed him and motioned for him to pick up Grover and help her once more. Complying, the two quickly ran as far away as they could. Suddenly, a massive roar split the night and Percy watched as Gabe's Camaro sailed overhead, crashed, skidded a couple dozen meters, before exploding.

Oops.

Moving past the burning car Percy turned his head to see if the massive man was following them. And indeed, he was.

"Faster Percy. We're almost there. Once we reach the tree, we will be safe." Sally whispered, shrugging Grover's surprisingly heavy weight around

"What tree?" Percy whispered in question, confused as to why they would run to a tree.

Pointing up a rather steep hill, she responded, "That tree."

Percy followed his mother's finger and said, "oh..."

It was a massive pine, easily five feet in diameter, with vibrant green pine needles and large pine cones. It looked out of place with the rest of the forestry, due to the fact that it was one of the only pines in the area.

A loud roar sounded behind them, and Percy turned around to see the massive man charging straight at them.

Sally swore and Percy stared wide eyed at his mother. That was the first time he had ever hear his mother cuss, and he was surprised that she could even do that. The large man vaulted over the wrecked vehicle and that was when Percy got a good look at him. He was over eight feet tall, with massive arms that looked similar to baseball covered sacks. His face was like that of a bulls, and his nose was an irritated red color. What Percy had once thought to be hands were actually a pair of horns. Dark brown skin was coated with a thick brown body hair, his legs resembled something similar to Grover's, but less hairy and more bulky. Around his waist was a pair of bright yellow Fruit-of-the-Loom underwear.

All in all, it was probably the most terrifying thing Percy had seen this week, and he had seen some pretty creepy stuff the past few days.

His first instinct was to run away, but Percy looked over at his mother and waited for her instruction. "He can't see very well, but his sense of smell is amazing. So when he charges, jump to the side right before he reaches you. Do you understand?"

Percy nodded and looked at the massive bull man, who was rearing up in preparation to charge. Mentally freaking out, but completely calm on the outside, Percy waited as the monster charged, and jumped out of the way right before the monster reached him. Just has his mother said, the monster ran straight past him and slammed into a tree. Percy laughed softly at his success and quickly realized that the monster had about one gear, _forward_.

The bull man pulled his head out of the tree and looked over at his mother. Snorting, he reared up and charged again, this time at Percy's mother. Right before the beast reached her, Sally jumped to the side, but, unlike last time, the monster was expecting that. Shooting a hand out, he snatched up Percy's mother and brought her up to his face. Sniffing her, he roared in her face and began to squeeze. "P-P-Percy...!"

"MOM!"

"The Tree! Percy the Tre-" Before she could finish her sentence, the bull man crushed Sally into a fine red power, and let it sprinkle down. Percy screamed and stared at the remains of his mother. Hot rage boiled up inside of Percy, and his vision went red.

He was going to kill the monster that ended his mother's life.

Screaming in rage, lightning exploded in the clouds above and Percy charged forward at the bull man. Time began to slow down but Percy hardly noticed, all he cared about was killing the monster in front of him.

Running straight at the beast, Percy jumped and punched the bull man in the face, causing it to fall backwards. Grabbing one of its horns, Percy pulled with all of his might until a massive crack was heard and the horn snapped off.

Time resumed and the beast roared in pain. Grabbing Percy, the monster threw him at a nearby tree. Right before he smacked into the tree, time slowed down and Percy positioned himself to land feet first. Pushing off the tree, Percy charged at the bull man, horn in hand, and rammed it straight up into his ribcage.

The monster roared in pain and stepped back, starring at the horn protruding from his stomach. Slowly, his faded into golden dust, and Percy was left alone with Grover and the horn. Falling to the ground, Percy wanted to cry. His mother was gone, and all he wanted to do was die with her. Tears fell down his face, and Percy slowly stood up. Despite all of his fears and despair, Percy grabbed Grover by the arms and dragged his best friend past the tree that his mother was so insistent that they got to.

Looking down the hill, Percy spotted a massive blue house in the distance with all of the lights on. Grabbing Grover once more, Percy lugged his best friend to the front door of the house. Raising his hand to knock on the door, all of the strength in Percy's limbs suddenly left him and he fell, his head slamming against the door before falling to the porch, a few inches from his best friend.

After a few seconds, the door flew open and Percy winced at the bright light that came through. It was quickly blocked by two figures, on a blond girl and another was a man riding a horse.

"It him Chiron. I'm sure of it." the girl said.

"Hush child. We don't know anything. Bring them inside, will you?" the man on the horse responded.

The girl nodded and bent down close to Percy. "Gosh," she whispered softly, "I hope you are the one."

And that was when Percy finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **WHAOTHASHTASOHAG!**

 **I FINISHED A CHAPTER!**

 **AND ITS A 6k+! OMG WHAT IS THIS?!**

 **I'M SOOO Sorry for how long it took to update! I'll try to update more regularly! I just want you guys to know that reviews, follows, and favorites inspire me to update more quickly.**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY and SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **~CaptainOfTheKeep**


	6. Chapter 6 (SO SORRY)

**So Um. I'm still alive.**

 **...**

 **And I know I haven't updated in a REALLY LONG TIME. But its for two reasons:**

 **1** **.) I just moved to Germany, so I have none of my stuff.**

 **and**

 **2.) I've had a job for the past year or so that's kept me from updating.**

 **...**

 **But, While I'm waiting for all my new stuff to get here, I've decided to start a PJO story to keep all of you readers satisfied. Yes, Percy will still be sassy, and Grover will still be Black Grover. (As they always will be in all of my stories.)**

 **but, here are some song lyrics to keep you guys occupied while I write the first chapter:**

 _Ok, ok, I see what's happening here_  
 _You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange_  
 _You don't even know how you feel_  
 _It's adorable!_  
 _Well, it's nice to see that humans never change_

 _Open your eyes, let's begin_  
 _Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in!_

 _I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!_  
 _When you're staring at a demi-god_

 _What can I say except you're welcome_  
 _For the tides, the sun, the sky_  
 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_  
 _You're welcome_  
 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy_

 _Hey!_  
 _What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky_  
 _When you were waddling yay high_  
 _This guy!_

 _When the nights got cold_  
 _Who stole you fire from down below_  
 _You're lookin' at him, yo_

 _Oh, also I lassoed the sun_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _To stretch the days and bring you fun_

 _Also I harnessed the breeze_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _To fill your sails and shake your trees_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome_  
 _For the islands I pulled from the sea_  
 _There's no need to pray, it's okay_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _You're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it_  
 _Kid, honestly I can go on and on_  
 _I can explain every natural phenomenon_  
 _The tide, the grass, the ground, oh_  
 _That was Maui just messing around_

 _I killed an eel_  
 _I buried its guts_  
 _Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts_  
 _What's the lesson_  
 _What is the take-away_  
 _Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away_

 _And the tapestry here on my skin_  
 _Is a map of the victories I win_  
 _Look where I've been_  
 _I make everything happen_  
 _Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin'_

 _Well, anyway let me say you're welcome_  
 _For the wonderful world you know_  
 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go_

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome_  
 _'Cause I'm gonna need that boat_  
 _I'm sailing away, away_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _'Cause Maui can do anything but float_

 _You're welcome!_  
 _You're welcome!_

 _And thank you!_

* * *

 _Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns_

 _Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?_

 _You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

 _But you can bet before we're through_

 _Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

 _Tranquil as a forest but on fire within_

 _Once you find your center, you are sure to win_

 _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

 _And you haven't got a clue_

 _Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

 _I_ _'m never gonna catch my breath_

 _Say goodbye to those who knew me_

 _Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

 _This guy's got 'em scared to death_

 _Hope he doesn't see right through me_

 _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

 _Be a man_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_

 _Be a man_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

 _Be a man_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

 _Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive_

 _Heed my every order and you might survive_

 _You're unsuited for the rage of war_

 _So pack up, go home, you're through_

 _How could I make a man out of you?_

 _Be a man_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_

 _Be a man_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

 _Be a man_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

 _Be a man_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_

 _Be a man_  
 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

 _Be a man_  
 _With all the strength of a raging fire_  
 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_


End file.
